degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough chapter 5
'Clare pov:' Clare walked in the front door she could hear her dad yelling in the kitchen. she walked by the kitchen door so she can figure out what he was yelling about. "And do you even know where she is? No you don't she's probobly out sleeping with random guys on the street" Clare's dad was yelling this in to his phone Clare started to move back when her foot hit something she looked down and it was an empty bottle of bacardi gold Clare realized her dad was drunk. "Shes a slut just like her siser darcy"Clare couldn't take it she had to say something. "Darcy was raped and im not sleeping with anyone why are you freaking out over nothing!!!!!"Clare's dad looked at her with fury in his eyes "What did you say and where were you the school fuckin called and said they saw you leave early, what the hell is wrong with you" Clare's dad's hands were in fists and and his knuckles were white. Clare looked aroundshe couldnt find her mom "I had stuff to do and wheres mom?" "Your mom left to her parents for a while so your stuck with me"Clare was scared "Im going to go stay at Alli's house I dont want to be here" Clare turned around and started walking away her dad ran up behind her and grabed her hair "You are NOT going anywhere" Clare's dad yelled "Let me go please stopp you hurting me"Clare's dad didnt let go she had to do something quick to make him let go. Clare kicked her leg back and hit her dad but missed his privets by a little "really thats how you want to play" Clare screamed but was muffled when her dad hit her in the face a couple times then stoped when he saw blood on his hand "What did I do im sorry Clare" Clare's dad let go of her grabbed his keys and left Clare was crying she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirrior she had 2 really bad black eyes cracked lips and bruises all up and down her face and a bloody nose she wiped her face clean of the blood and then went to her room and locked the door. her mom was calling her to warn her and probobly would have taken her with but clare didnt answer or call her back so she was stuck here "I cant go to school tomorrow like this" Clare said to her self. she wanted to call Eli but would most likely try to do something to her dad. so she decied not to call him insted she layed down and cryed her self to sleep. 'Eli pov:' Eli cheacked his phone he hasn't talked to Clare since she came over and that was 2 days ago and when he tried to call her, her phone was off. HE asked Adam if she was at school but she hasnt been there in 2 days either. Eli didnt know what to think he didn't just want to show up at her house and her getting mad for him thinking she was ignoring him she was probobly bussy, but he would get to see her today because its his first day back from being suspended. HE was alreay at school looking for Clare but she wasnt there and it was strange. Adam came up behind him. "Hey looking for Clare?"Adam asked "Yeah have you seen her?" Eli kept looking around ' '"No lets try by her locker" Adam suggested "Okay" they walked to her locker but she wasnt there and the bell just rang for first period Eli had to wait till 3rd period to see if Clare would show up. 'Clare pov:' Clare was in her bathroom puting on cover up the bruises were still very visable but after she put the cover up on they just looked like blemishes her cracked lips now just looked chapped so she didnt need to put anything on them. she was running really late to school she looked at the time 2nd period was done in 5 mins witch ment she would be going to school in the middle of 3rd period great she thought. she grabbed her bag and left the house her dad hasnt been home since he beat her and she was glad her mom hasnt called her or answerd her calls so clare was on her own. When Clare got to school she went thru the metal detectors and went to the main office the lady didnt notice anything Clare was gald she got her late slipp and went and put her bag in her locker. then walked slowly to class witch didnt help she was there within 3 mins. When she opend the door the whole class turned and looked at Clare quickly looked down and walked to the Ms. Dawes desk she didnt want to look at Eli he would know right away. "Why hello Clare where have you been the past 2 days?"Ms. Dawes would be curious "Ive been sick" Clare was still looking down when she lied "Okay go take your seat" Clare turned and walked to the seat behind Eli and next to Adam she didnt look at either of them she just kept her head down the whole class period when the bell rang she quickly got up and sprinted out the door leaving Eli and Adam behind really confused she went to her locker and started pulling out books when someone grabbed her arm she screamed and fell to the ground covering her face "Clare are you okay?"Eli asked concerned Clare looked up and got up ' '"Umm yeah you just scared me thats it"Clare still looked in her locker "I dont belive that Clare tell me what happend and why wont you look at me"Clare shut her locker and tried to walk away but Eli stopped her "Nothing happend im fine can i go now im going to be late" ' '"Can you just look at me?" Eli asked Clare knew he wouldn't let her leave if she didnt look at him so she turned and looked at him. Eli's eyes were big and his mouth was opened "What are you hiding under the cover up" ofcorse he would notice the cover up were other people just stupid not to notcie clare thought "Can we go somewhere and talk?"calre asked "yeah were going to my house" Clare and Eli looked to see if anyone could see them no one was there so they ran out of the school and into morty and drove to Eli's house. well here it is i read it and its okay well tell me what u think and any ideas to help out with other chapters well okay bye<33 Category:Blog posts